User talk:Pinky49
You can use content from Wikipedia since both sites are freely licensed. However, you must add this template when you do that: The articles will contain many irrelevant red links and templates, so you'll need to remove those. It may be best to just copy the first paragraph rather than the whole article and then you can develop it for the MX wiki rather than having what will soon be an out-of-date copy of a Wikipedia page. Angela talk 01:07, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Hey man it's Tader from SWF, just saw your message on SWF forums, I might help out with some stuff, well I gotta go, if this is your first wiki and need help leave me a message I'll help. User:Darth tader Hey, hows it going! Awesome logo!— Going good. Um...do you need any help? Templates? Pics?— OK, I got a pic and some stuff. Are you gonna stay here for the next few months? Cause I'm gonna go to HSM Wiki every two days or so.— Is it okay if I make a template for my sig??— OK thanks. Test: I put a pic on the main page is it ok OK. Can you give me a target number of edits to be an admin? Actually, that otta be easy! I made Template:Company infobox! It is simple, but it will do the job. Hey if he admin stuff might be too hard for your first time, if it is, was for me I can help out, tommorow I'll start it up a bit. Night. 02:46, 14 May 2007 (UTC) I wish that Wikia could make some infoboxes as soon as the wikia starts. But unfortunately we dont have that kind of technology I think I have over 50. check OK. You might want to fix the redlink on recent changes, because it links to "High School Musical Wiki:Administrators" Done. You have to add those fields to the articles now. BTW, how close am I to 50 edits now? I lost track Sure. Hey Ive gotta go for now ok No prob. I helped out with this wiki (which I left) and my wiki from basically the very start, so I'm use to it. The logo of the wiki? No. Nope. No...when did I say that? I saw you uploaded it on recent changes...sorry about the confusion. I gotta go and get some sleep bye *Hey pinky, nice wiki ;) I do enjoy motorcycles.TroybTalk 20:07, 14 May 2007 (UTC) *Yup, also try to convice tyler not to leave SW fanon! I know alot of people who would hate to see him go!TroybTalk 20:26, 14 May 2007 (UTC) I have plus 3,000 (im not trying to brag) but yeah, that is my final leave. Im leaving. No, but I think Wikia messages can help you. Right now I'm making a search logo, is that ok? Try here quick google search I dont see a logo right now No...that ones fine. I mean the search logo like this one *Pinky tell everone about tyler and they will ask him to return!TroybTalk 20:43, 14 May 2007 (UTC) OK tell me what you think of the search logo when you ge back Favicon Just let me know here where the image is when you've uploaded it and I can convert it to a favicon for you. Angela talk 21:01, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Here it is. Angela talk 00:05, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *Hey pinky give me a link to HMS please.TroybTalk 00:06, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *No its just easeyer to get from place to place.Oh and if you see tyler tell him I blocked the guy who personal attacked him.TroybTalk 00:13, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *Oh and I forgot to say that do you want to work at HMS? Please.TroybTalk 00:23, 15 May 2007 (UTC) *O.K.TroybTalk 00:29, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Sure. No background. Just the sitenotice image with red or blue letters "Motorcycle Wiki". I'm not sure, but I think its ridden. I know. I'm a little scared... Yeah...more edits!! :) The reason I think its scary is cause I hate it when they say they're gonna do something to me, although I know they won't be able to track me down or anything like that. Ive been looking for a HSM forum, but havent found one. can you advertise it form me? also ill fix it as soon as possible. That better? Its a different motorbike by the way. Sorry. :( Can you advertise HSM? Im okay if you just advertise MX though. Yeah, i can see the favicon. but i cant see it on hsm! what the heck! I have to go for 30 min. when I get back, ill create a model infobox, ok Im back. I might not respond to ur comments as quickly though. Alright Im back on. Ideas *Clean-up: This article's engine needs to be cleaned up. (or something like that) *Redlink: *Spelling: There are too many obstacles on this course. *Image: Which motorcycle is that? *etc, etc. How's that: Template:Expand? Squishy Vic - Talk *Glad I could help. Squishy Vic - Talk Alright, going back to fanon to get some articles worked on. You know where to message me if you need anymore help. Squishy Vic - Talk Do you like my phrases and stuff? hey *Hey pinky whats up? Can I help you work on anything?TroybTalk 18:55, 17 May 2007 (UTC) *Well the color is o.k. but change the phrase ontop.TroybTalk 18:59, 17 May 2007 (UTC) *Well how about this:"How am I going to know what type it is"?I'll think of another one, hold on.TroybTalk 19:02, 17 May 2007 (UTC) *Or "How much power does it have ?" or even "What type of design is this ?"TroybTalk 19:04, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Good idea! Freestyle Area, or something like that. I'm not familiar with motorcycles, remember? We need a Template:Categoryless. I'll make it. hey *Hey pinky, I need your opinion.I'm thinking of starting my own wiki, a Bionicle wiki and I need someones opinion if I should start itTroybTalk 17:28, 19 May 2007 (UTC) I already got a a good pic. Do you like the new mainpage on the HSM Wiki? Thanks for the welcome. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 15:20, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Hey HSM has its first FA!! Welcome transfanon *Hey pinky I got good news I was named admin and a bureaucrat at the new transfanon wiki!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 15:34, 1 July 2007 (UTC)